Moonlight Sonata
by Phoenix Takaramono
Summary: AU Oneshot Our famous detective, L, decides to visit the balcony to clear his head of unwanted thoughts. What happens when he encounters Light there, playing the violin? LxLight Takes place during the Yotsuba Arc


_Note to my precious, previous reviewers- Takara, my muse, is resting on the couch, trying to think of new, possible plots for the other stories we're planning to write. Therefore, moi, (Phoenix) shall speak with you today._

Wow! This is my first time writing a one-shot and writing a fic on Death Note. Very surprising, indeed. What's more surprising is that I never played a violin in my entire life and yet, here I am, writing a violin fic! This is very light LxLight (pun intended). This story takes place after L and Light caught Higuchi (the Yotsuba Arc).

The Yu-Gi-Oh fics and my OHSHCxHarry Potter X-over story will be updated soon. Sorry for the long wait! I was a bit busy with camp and whatnot.

And for my fellow readers and violinists... and also pianoists... I apoligize if the content that you're about to read offends you. Please keep in mind that I made it all up for the sake of the plot. _**None**,_ I repeat, none of this are real! It's only fan-based fiction!

----X----

**Moonlight Sonata **

----X----

L gazed up at the full moon in the cloudless night sky. His ruffled black hair swayed with the chilling breeze in union as his breath came out in small puffs of smoke. It was just a relief to be out here, away from his work. The case revolving around Kira had finally taken a toll on the detective. His mind whirled with possible outcomes and suspects of the Kira case, and with the russet-eye beauty always overlapping the shadowed face of Kira in his mind. _'No! It shouldn't be this way. We've finally caught Higuchi-san, but why am I still insecure about Light-kun? Hmm. The night is still young. I should enjoy all the splendor that it presents to us mortals. After all, it's an enchanting atmosphere where the moonlight blend with musical notes. Wait...musical notes?' _

Abruptly, his tranquility of silence ended as a sweet tune penetrated the air. He angled his head in a way to see the intruder of his privacy. Then, he gasped._ 'Light-kun!' _

Light's striking russet eyes was closed in eternal bliss as he held the violin to his chin and the bow in the other, playing a lively piece of music. _'Aah. The "Paganini". Such a beautiful piece played by the chief suspect of the Kira case.'_ L thought. Light's gorgeous, still form swayed as he played the melody of "Paganini" on violin. His body and face bathed in the afterglow of the moonlight, with a transparent halo on his head. It almost made him appear...innocent and -dare he say?- angelic. Light's full, pouty lips were pursed in a half-smile, looking almost...kissable.

_'Bah! It seems as if I'm far more tired than I'm already am. Light-kun's lips are not kissable and nor is he gorgeous! Okay maybe he is, but I don't like him that that way! But he looks so...gah!' _L mentally screamed._ 'Although, I have to admit, he plays very well. ...Almost professionally.' _

L closed his dark eyes in pleasure, losing himself to the hypnosis of Light's sweet, musical performance. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to mimic Light. His body started swaying to the beat as he occasionally hummed to the melody of the tune.

At last, the music ended, much to the disappointment of L. "Light-kun, you play very well."

Startled, Light turned to look at the source of the disturbance. "Ryuzaki? What are you up here at this hour? Shouldn't you be researching on the Kira case?"

"I went up to the balcony to think in silence. I didn't expect anyone to be up here at this time." L explained.

"Oh. Then, I apologize, Ryuzaki." Light smiled grimly. "I didn't mean to interrupt your train of thoughts."

"No. It's quite alright." L glanced at the instrument Light was clenching. "So Light-kun plays the violin. I didn't foresee you playing that. I figured you for the piano type."

Light glanced at L out of the corner of his eye. "Piano? What made you think that?" he asked in amusement. Light lifted his arm, looking at L almost shyly.

L cocked his head. _'What are you up to now, Light-kun?'_

Light held the in bow in position of the stranded steel strings once again and this time, played a different tune.

L let out a soft smile as Light continued playing the piece. "Your fingers were always slender and nimble, just like a pianist. And your father, Yagami-kun, told me of your obsession with music, or rather with pianos. Until three months ago, he used to see you purchase piano CDs and playing them loud in your room."

"Past tense?"

"Hmm?"

"You said were' instead of are'. What changed it?"

L chuckled inwardly to himself. "So the infamous Light-kun isn't invincible at all. It seems as if he can be easily outwitted by a single phrase," he murmured.

He met Light's questioning gaze. "I just found out you played the violin. So, instead of slender and nimble, it's cunning and sly."

"Oh? Do explain."

"My pleasure," L bit lightly on his thumb. "You see, pianists play the piano for the thrill of music, often for relaxing their tension. **(1)**Violinists, nonetheless, only play because they strive for attention. When playing the violin, they feel power because they captivate their audience with their performance. In order to play a difficult tune, they reach out to their mind and grasp all of their mentality to make it perfect. The more anger you feel, the more passionate your performance will be." He turned to look at Light. "You're very intelligent and can solve difficult situations very easily without batting an eyelash. It would be just like you to reach deep into your mind in order to perfect your planning and strategies of playing. You also seem to aim for power, fitting Kira's profile precisely. In fact, you're just like him. Also, Kira has failed to kill Higuchi so it's very possible that he's fuming. The music you played was very passionate, so it's very likely that you're angry. A coincidence, is it not?"

'_Oh crap!' _

"However, it seems _almost_ impossible now that we've caught Higuchi. But it doesn't seem impossible to acknowledge the fact that Kira is back." L sauntered away. "Your suspicion has increased by 10 percent."

"Aiiee," Light sighed. "He never changes." Light hid a smirk. _'After all, he's L, my sworn enemy. _

_'No... one would consider him and my situation as a paradox logic. L, consider my performance as your last gift before my latest plan blooms into fruitation. You should have foreseen the disastorious outcome of your future when you took up the Kira case. It's a pity, really. You and I would have made a perfect partnership, if only you supported Kira's sense of justice. You are far more worthy than my tool, Misa. _

_'No...it's more than that. I'll never admit it out loud, but your stunning obsidian eyes shine with intelligence and uncanny beauty. You're much worthy of living in my world, where I will reign as the supreme God. I shall miss you, my friend. If only Misa switched sides along with you, then I would gladly live a life with you by my side. But alas... if only-'_

"Raito."

'_Wha-he didn't add "-kun" after my name, and he called me Raito!'_ "Yes?" Light asked, hiding his disturbed distress.

"Spectactular job on the last song. Maybe we'll meet here again, just the two of us." L turned to look back at Light. "After the case is over, and my suspicion of you is cleared, perhaps you can play the last piece once more for me."

"Which is?"

"The Moonlight Sonata."

----X----

**(1)-** I didn't mean it that way! I just made it up just for L's logic! Sorry if I offended you! I'd just made up L's opinion of violinists for the sake of his suspicion of Light. ...I like Light. -cries- I wish that L and Light finally became a couple and enloped somewhere where Misa Misa wouldn't interrupt. But... unfortunately, the series are over.

I'm drawing a picture with Light and L in this one-shot. If you want to see it, please tell me after May 10th. I also shall have it on devaintart (my homepage), soon. Check it out if you want to. I should also say that"Paganini" and "Moonlight Sonata" are such beautiful pieces ever played. I'm not usually the one who likes classical music, but for those two, they're an exception. And oh yeah! I'm on a roll! Look forward to the next updates!


End file.
